It is known in tank warfare to employ mine clearing apparatus mounted on a vehicle for clearing a path through a mine-field.
There is described and claimed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,491,053 and 4,467,694, both to the assignee of the present application, mine field clearing apparatus mountable on a vehicle which comprises a pair of plows arranged in front of the treads of the vehicle. In FIG. 1 of both of the aforesaid U.S. Pats. Nos. there is shown a weight in the general form of a "dog bone" disposed on a chain which extends between the two plow sections joining same.